Nicktoons: Clash of the Ancients
Nicktoons: Clash of the Ancients is the sequel to Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Fairly OddParents , Planet Sheen,T.U.F.F. Puppy,Hetalia, and Monsters VS Aliens Also, more characters from T.U.F.F. Puppy,Hetalia and Planet Sheen will appear,even though Alfred from Hetalia only appears a a guest star. Story and cutscenes A creature called Prehistoricuis and reptar and villans from other worlds, a antagonist made up of several prehistoric animal bones with both living and dead prehistoric creatures as his cronies for world domination and they unite each other and. It's up to SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell and Sheen Estevetz and ethan and sarah and erica and benny and eilzathorn berry and debby thornberry and donny thornberry. along with new recruits, Ren, Stimpy, Alfred F. Jones, Rocko, Zim, Jenny and El Tigre to stop those all nemesis from the Jurassic and save their worlds,it will take courage,and strength,gifts,to stop the evil syndicates evil plan. (cutscene 1) (at the party at,jimmy's house.) Spongebob:Woo hoo now this is fun,it got everything cake,music,balloons,pinata with candy and a band who plays music, And some gifts,and all our friends are here to give you something. danny:ohh yeaaa this song has,a beat to the song. alfred:now this is a party! patrick:yeaaa knock knock. sarah: (and sarah was,ringing the doorbell.) danny:who they're do you mind were haveing a party at jimmy house. sarah:are you the nicktoons. all: yessss. sarah: my name is sarah and this is ethan and benny and meet my friend erica and this benny'grandmother and rory,and this is jane. sarah:well let us in your house qwick someone comeing come on let me and my friends in your house,please. sam mansion: ok will let you and all your,friends go inside. Ethan:ok who are you guys. spongebob:hi my name is spongebob squarepants,and this is patrick star and danny fenton,sam mansion,and tucker and jimmy neutron,and timmy turner,and cosmo and wanda and their baby poof,alfred,and tak, wellcome to our nicktoons warm house party. Patrick and the prehistoricuis: do you have a pass,No but i have a rocket luncher,and oh forget it and fire!,(and missle fire on the door,and patrick star is fiying and patrick star falls and hits a wall.) Prehistoriscuis: i am prehistoriscuis and this reptar and we work with the evil syndicate and you are the nicktoons. nicktoons:yessssss? and where is jimmy neutron,i want to see him,bring him or be destroyed. danny fenton: ok? jimmy their someone here to see you. jimmy neutron:comeing danny and hereeeeee?(and jimmy sees reptar and prehistoricuis and says a lot of words and now says) well well well if it is reptar and prehistoricuis,so you two are with the evil snydicate and you are planing for world domination. reptar and prehistoricuis: jimmy neuttron it time for you give up or patrick star gets a rocket on his head, for a party gift. Jimmy neutron:ok i put my hands up and grab the remote and press the remote and fire!,(and the rockets aim at prehistoricuis and reptar,and prehistoricuis and reptar got hit by the rocket and the two hit cindy's house and cindy and libby afrid and they run away from the two and tells jimmy neutron,what is going on,and jimmy tells those two and he say,later you two.) alfred:party poopers! Danny fenton: comeon you guys lets go this way in to the basemet their is a way,out of my house and to my lab so come on you guys lets go to my lab prehistoricuis:open the door or else will brake down the door. alfred:ahhh! keep it closed! spongebob:are you guys comeing or what? all the nicktoons:yes,and out of my way,me first,hey i was here first.(and the door close and hidden and never found.) prehistoricuis: (and prehistoricuis hits down the door,)no where did jimmy neutron and all of his friends go,this is all your doing go find them minions or you all will be turn in to vampires by,jesse,minions:no no.prehistoricuis and reptar:good and just get jimmy neutron!. jimmy's parents it's time to play limbo and who are you guys and what are you doing with those ice ray's and rockets lunchers and who are you guys and ahhh! Prehistoricuis:get jimmy's parents and round them all up take all to syndicate base let's see what can we do to all them,(and prehistoricuis went out of the basemet and kidnapps jimmy's parents and open portal,and the portal closes and never to be seen.) danny:well that just great the next day we got attack at a house warming party by new evil villans and kidnapps jimmy parents.patrick star:what are we going to do,all of our people are going to the evil syndicate base to use them minions it ok we need to find someplace where the people are safe ohh what i know we could send our people to the mawgu lair. alfred:AHH! PREHISTORICUIS IS AFTER US AND WERE GONNA DIE AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HOLD ME! I'M SCARED! I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS! AHH! spongebob:you guys i think that their minions,are useing,picks and drills to find us send us to the base,now's a Better time to go to jimmy's lab come on let's go hurry their coming. Minions:(and prehistoricuis minions are useing drills and picks,to find the sceret path to jimmy's house,and to jimmy's lab,) and one of them say im going to get them first,no me,will get them all. nicktoons: wellcome to my lab you guys. sarah: this is not bad your lab has teck jimmy: why thank you,i create all of thie my self. Danny:listen do you hear,that,sounds like the syndicate minions are going to get us,now`s the time to go to the mawgu lair,jimmy. jimmy:it`s lockdown people (and jimmy has press the lockdown remote and the lockdown and were on.) minions:(and the syndicate minions press all traps,and one of them got hurt.) jimmy: ok the portal is open,and get in or someone will get us,hurry their coming. minions:open the door or will break it down, comeon let`s break down,(and their minions are almost breaking down the door. Jimmy: what are you doing. benny:i don't know,and are you crazy that portal could kill us all,i think we should give up. Danny:it's ok,it's safe it could send you to new places and and our hq,and their almost breaking down the door,so come on let's go and hold my hand. alfred:why,exactly? all:ok,(ethan and benny and jane and erica and sarah hold danny's hands and benny's grandmother and going to the portal and the portal closes.) minions:(and prehistoricuis minions has break down the door,and their looking the nicktoons in jimmy's lab,until their minions smell something it's a bomb and one them run and left behind,and trip his leg!') and the left him,out of the way it's going to blow run!,that just rude.(and the syndicate minions are running in tunnels and out lab and boom,and one their minions went flying in the air and went falling on the candy bar and their minion says,)owwwwwwwww! All right you get jimmy neutron and the others,first I will hey what happen to you I got hit and pain with glass and cover with boo boos all right,let's go back to base,and i got sticky with candy,and will clean you up.( and syndicate minions are going portal to the syndicate base,and one of the got dizzy and went in the portal.) ( to be continued) (cutscene 2) nicktoons: ( and the are in the mawgu lair,and jimmy says.) jimmy neutron: sarah,ethan,jane,and everyone i give you the mawgu lair. sarah:wow,this place got everything, you have wepons well we want all the wepons. danny:okkkkk? ethan:wepon, me up. ethan:what i get a bullhorn and that`s it. Benny:me next,yes a mawgu wand sarah and erica: our turn,what we get something on our fangs,and where is the real stuff. rory and jane: our turn,what she get a bubble wand,and i get some glasses. jimmy: try your wepons out for a spin. sarah,erica,ethan,benny,jane,rory:wow our wepons can fire a blast maybe on the syndicate. Danny:ok what is going on here one day we were invite to our warming house party and you bring new villans to our house party and now were all doom. Jimmy neutron: i think i know what is going on,i make prehistoricuis and reptar, by dinosaur bones and raptor bones and they made me as my friends but their evil and i defeat them but they're back and they united with the evil syndicate and they are planing something for us,and it not going to good for us,but we have to stop them and save our people,from the syndicate. Spongebob:you guys guess what i got us new recruits this is otis,fanboy and chumchum,penguins,kitty katwell and dudly puppy,And the thornberry's. all:hi you guys, kitty katwell:what is going on one day we were fighting d.o.o.m. eliza thornberry:and bree and slone and the poachers. otis and pip: and that boy and someone that killed my dad. all: until they have more army's and we saw they're commader and his name is. all: prehistorcuis and reptar!,ok we know. debby thornberry:( and she was talking,to erica and sarah). eilza thornberry: hey you guys you like debby's music. sarah and erica: oh my goodness, i like music to oh me to.(and they dance to the beat around the lair,and the music stop and it was by Squidward and he said.) Squidward: no one of you people do not know how to use music,until came up and hit you the face,(and squidward use his clarnet on all of them and they shut they're ears because they don't like squidward's music because the music is not good. Danny fenton:(And danny takes away squidward's clarnet because his,music is not good.) squidward:hey give it back i was just done with my,music. danny:oh well your music is break our wepons. danny fenton: well if your going to play that off key music your going to blow up this place if it takes fish flop. squidward:fish flop! squidward: no one of you people,know real music,if it came up and kick you in the face. jimmy neutron:you guys i think vald is up to something with those poeple.vald is useing a tv show to mind control those people. spongebob squarepants: im ready,im ready,let`s go and save amity park. erica:all right the portal is ready to sent us to amity park.and now let`s go. nicktoons:(and the nicktoons went in to the portal to amity park,and the portal closes.) rory:well were hereeeeee?,(and the nicktoons were traped by the syndicates minions.) prehistoric:well well jimmy neutron your friends are in my world and give up now or you will never see your parents ever again.(and prehistoric is showing jimmy's parent now and they were dizzy.) Jimmy neutron:we will never join you prehistoric!. Prehistoric:fine then i will send you to the jurassic jungle where my creatures,are coming to kill you in the jungle now waiting in the jungle for you and your in my trap.(and prehistoric minions use ropes to rope them up and then prehistoric pulls the lever and the nicktoons were splt to three teams and they went to jurassic jungle,buggy swamp,and the dino boneyard. Nicktoons:the nicktoons were here in the juassic jungle. Spongebob: so did prehistoric says about the jungle has his creatures,who are trying too kill us.spongebob was fright from the dinosaurs. Alfred:Now thats scary! Prehistoric's creatures:[then they Protagonists and playable characters Playable = * SpongeBob Squarepants * Danny Phantom * Jimmy Neutron * Timmy Turner * Patrick Star * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Sheen Estevetz Other Playable * Ren Hoek * Stimpy * Rocko * Zim * Jenny/XJ-9 * El Tigre * Alfred F. Jones Antagonists and boss * Prehistoricuis * reptar * vald plasmius * plankton * Doodle bob * Man ray *'Dennis(mercenary)' *Jesse *Evil benny *gord *the naga chin *traloc *vampire punk *jack m,crazyfish *evil hanna *snaptrap *beautiful gorgeous *grandma taters *finbarr calamitous *the blackburns *Dirty bubble *jewel triple gang *chrome Levels * Jurassic Jungle * Buggy Swamp * Dino Boneyard * Volcano Land * Raptor's Lair * Ice Age Glacier boss:prehistoricuis:7 hearts * Sticky Tar Pits * Mammoth Graveyard * Sabertooth Mountain * Freezing Glacier boss:reptar:6 hearts * bikini bottom * jellyfish fields boss:dirty bubble with jellyfish Harvester:3 hearts * downtown boss:man ray with syndicate wepons:3 hearts * the krusty krab * the flying dutchman's boss:jewel triple gang:3 hearts * atlantis * the jellyfish factory boss:plankton:3 hearts * amity park * downtown * ghost zone * skulker's island * walker's prison * vald's mansion boss:vald:with the beast:10 hearts * new york city * dr blowhole submarine lair * dr blowhole's space tower * dr blowhole's ice fort * * * * Voice cast * [[Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants * David Kaufman - Danny Phantom * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner/Baby Poof * Daran Norris - Cosmo * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy * Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell * Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevetz * Eric Vale - Alfred F. Jones Category:NICKTOONS